More Barney Songs
'''More Barney Songs is a Barney Home Video that was originally released on VHS on December 28, 1999 and originally released on DVD on January 25, 2000. It is the sequel to the home video Barney Songs, and it is a clip-show of Season 4 episodes. Plot BJ and Baby Bop help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. Educational Theme: Memories/Songs Stories: The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?)/Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) Additional Barney Costumes *Maurice Scott *Josh Martin Additional Cast *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Puttin' On A Show (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Laugh With Me! (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Health) #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #Clock Medley (Hickory Dickory Dock/Wee Willie Winkie) (Scene Taken from: Tick Tock Clocks!) #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: It's Tradition) #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: It's Tradition) #Snackin' On Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: A Picture of Health) #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: Easy, Breezy Day!) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: Easy, Breezy Day!) #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: Once a Pond a Time) #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: All Mixed Up) #Fall Song (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: Going on a Bear Hunt) #Sheep Medley (Scene Taken from: E-I-E-I-O) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: E-I-E-I-O) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: Good, Clean Fun!) #Growing (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #I Love You (Scene Taken From: A Picture of Health) Trivia *This is another time not to have any kids. *This is another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, B.J. is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. *When Barney pulls the hat off Baby Bop's head, we see that one of her feathers came out. *This video shows a commercial of Barney at Universal Studios, Florida, including the "I Love You" song. The arrangement of the song is also similar to "Barney in Concert", Season 1, 2 and 3. *The video "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" appears as a bonus video on the North American DVD release of this. Sequel ''A sequel titled Barney Songs From the Park was released on VHS and DVD on January 7, 2003. '' Category:Barney Videos Category:1999 Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Episodes where Barney wasn't seen coming to life